


Journey's End (extended version)

by inabia



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Crossover, Doctor Who References, Episode: s02e13 Doomsday, Goodbyes, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Revised Version, Short One Shot, ahhhh!!!, companion!phil, doctor!dan, i am sad, like really short, literally doomsday all over again, longer version
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 03:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17014788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inabia/pseuds/inabia
Summary: The final moments of doctor!dan and companion!phil





	Journey's End (extended version)

**Author's Note:**

> Found this again and had to add to it. It's still short af. I am not sorry.

The wind blew dark hair into blue tear-filled eyes.

Two figures stood in an open field. Or so it seemed. Only the young man whose clothes were drenched by morning dew could see how paradoxically dry the other was. For he was not there; not physically, at least. From far away, his presence would appear clear and stable. But from where the young man stood, the imperfections of the projection were undeniable: The colors were off, ever so slightly, but striking to someone who’d gotten used to them and learned to love them. The edges of the frame trembled as if unsure where they started and where they ended.

“You said you’d find a way. You promised!” The man uttered between sobs. “Doctor…”

“Phil-” His hand stops in midair as the realization that his comforting touch would be left unmet cut through him. “I’ve tried everything; I swear. I went back and forth through all of time. That's a fixed point, Phil. There's nothing I can do about it. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.” The doctor said, his projection glitching. 

“No! Y--you can't tell me that I'll have to leave you like this. I can't do it alone. I need you. I...I...” Phil's voice broke, but that didn't matter because there was no one left to hear him.

The young man took a deep breath while tears ran down his cheeks. “I love you.”


End file.
